Geologic formations are used for many purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production and carbon dioxide sequestration. Boreholes are typically drilled into the earth in order to intersect and access the formations. Hydraulic fracturing and other stimulation techniques may be applied to the formation to facilitate removal of hydrocarbons by fracturing the formation and/or extending existing fractures in the formation. Evaluation of the extent, complexity, and orientation of fractures is relevant to evaluating hydraulic fracturing operations, monitoring the fracture system, and managing operations in the formation.